


Обращайте внимание на газетные заголовки

by Simon_C



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Gen, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C





	Обращайте внимание на газетные заголовки

— Я заебался, — говорит однажды Гедеон за чашкой утреннего кофе.  
Хайнц поднимает на него глаза, отрываясь от газеты, смотрит вдумчиво, потом возвращается к статье.  
— Думал, ты любишь кофе, — замечает он рассеянно.  
— Я не про кофе, — отвечает Гедеон.  
— Ну так займи им свой рот на следующие пятнадцать минут, будь другом, — Хайнц невозмутимо переворачивает страницу и заслоняет лицо первой полосой. «Взрыв в центре города!» — кричит заголовок. Под ним скромно ютится фотография многоквартирного дома с поджаренными верхними этажами.  
— Есть что-нибудь любопытное? — интересуется Гедеон, отводя взгляд от закопчёной бетонной коробки. Хайнц пожимает плечами вместо ответа.  
— Однажды утром я отберу у тебя газету, — говорит Гедеон мрачно и принимается за свой кофе. Он, возможно, и отобрал бы, только нет в этом особенного смысла — таков уж Хайнц. Обожает свои чёртовы утренние газеты, кофе, который варит Гедеон, и терпеть не может, когда от любимых вещей его отвлекают.  
И это, пожалуй, та часть жизни Гедеона, которая всё еще его устраивает.  
— Послушай, давай мягче, — говорит ему Оливер после съемок, и Гедеон кивает. Он и сам замечает — Александр Брандтнер чем дальше, тем сильнее заостряется, в характер прилизанной чести и совести австрийской полиции пробирается что-то такое, этой чести и совести совсем не свойственное.  
— Хорошо.  
Оливер смотрит на него с тревогой.  
На съёмочной площадке в последнее время напряжённая обстановка. Продюсеры и режиссёры смотрят на Гедеона с подозрением, конвейер статистов, неизбежный для съёмок сериала, начинает раздражать.  
— Закончили? — неожиданно появляется из-за спины Оливера Хайнц, у которого чутьё на неприятные разговоры.  
— Закончили, — ставит точку в разговоре Гедеон и чувствует желание послать господ сценаристов, режиссёров и продюсеров ко всем чертям.  
Он заебался ездить каждый день на чёртову съёмочную площадку, чтобы в очередной раз сказать камере «Брандтнер, криминальная полиция» и потрепать Рэтта по загривку. «Тебе просто хочется перемен», — дипломатично сказал бы Хайнц, и Гедеон с ним даже согласился бы, но Хайнц молчит.  
«Гедеон Буркхард меняет девушек как перчатки», — мрачно утверждает заголовок.  
— Думал, ты не читаешь эту чушь, — утверждает сам Гедеон не менее мрачно, и на этот раз Хайнц отрывается от статьи почти без труда — и смотрит на удивление серьёзно.  
— Думал, ты обещал Гайеку вести себя скромнее.  
— Пошёл он нахер, — отмахивается Гедеон.  
Голова раскалывается, ноги ватные, общее состояние оставляет желать лучшего.  
— Ты перенервничал, — замечает дипломатичный Хайнц.  
— Тебе просто хочется перемен, это не повод посылать продюсера нахер, — добавляет он, немного поразмыслив. «Нахер» у него выходит коротким и торопливым, как у человека, который пытается побыстрее промотать плёнку с неприятной для его интеллигентного слуха частью.  
Гедеон думает, что был прав — Хайнц есть Хайнц.  
Газета, в общем, тоже права — Гедеон Буркхард действительно меняет девушек как перчатки, вернее, у него нет девушки вовсе, так что приходится перебиваться случайными знакомствами.  
Вчерашнее было, возможно, не совсем удачным. Не стоит связываться со статистками — статистки всегда могут решить продать кусочек тебя жёлтой прессе, и твой же продюсер сожрёт тебя с потрохами.  
На этот раз Гайек реагирует на статью с удивительным хладнокровием и посылает Гедеона к чёрту на следующие пару дней, а Гедеона это всё-таки не успокаивает.  
«Количество аварийных ситуаций на дорогах зашкаливает!» — встречает его следующий день. Под ним полосатой змеей вьётся перегруженная трасса.  
«Берегите чужую жизнь», — завещает статья, и Гедеон бережет, так что на съемки он сегодня не собирается.  
— Ты не нужен, — говорит Хайнц, который явно умеет читать его мысли. — Посиди дома, отдохни. Тебе пора расслабиться.  
— Мне пора послать криминальную полицию Вены к чёрту, — ворчит Гедеон и всё-таки поневоле смягчается.  
Его мотает из стороны в стороны, как флюгер мотает порывами ветра.  
— Я больше не могу здесь работать, — говорит он статистке — возможно, той самой, которая была «не самой удачной идеей», а может быть, какой-нибудь другой.  
Прилизанный Брандтнер всё ещё интеллигентно представляется камере, Рэтт всё ещё вертится под ногами, Хайнц мирно отыгрывает Кристиана Бёка — чертова идиллия действует на нервы.  
«Каждый день может быть последним!» — кричат ему по утрам первые полосы первых газет; где-то на дорогах случаются аварии и одни люди запекаются в железных коробках, чтобы жили другие. Взрыв в многоквартирном доме, столкновение рейсового автобуса с легковым автомобилем, Гедеон Буркхард продолжает менять девушек как перчатки — потрясающая новостная подборка, сам Гедеон не сказал бы лучше.  
— Перестань дёргаться, — говорит мрачный Хайнц.  
Хайнц — это всё ещё отдельная категория. Хайнц Гедеона не бесит — он приводит его в чувство. Хайнц приходит в его дом по утрам, разворачивает там свежую газету, улыбается сдержанно, ждет, пока всё ещё спящий Гедеон на автомате сварит ему свой фирменный кофе, и иногда помогает выпроводить случайную девицу или отыскать носки.  
Хайнц есть Хайнц. Обстоятельный, ответственный, обаятельный Хайнц, которого Гедеон считает своим другом, и это у них взаимно.  
— Я мог бы попытаться добавить ему глубины, — однажды говорит Гедеон. Гайек смотрит на него настороженно.  
— Это сериал для семейного просмотра, Гедеон. Не нужно перегружать сценарий… лишними вещами.  
Последние два слова Гайек произносит так, будто Гедеон предложил ему снять с Алексом жёсткое порно.  
Пожалуй, именно тогда он окончательно понимает — им с Рексом больше не по пути.  
Нельзя всю жизнь сниматься в сериале «для семейного просмотра». Рано или поздно такие, как Александр Брандтнер, начинают скрипеть у актеров на зубах, как песок. Они забиваются во все щели, нет в них ни глубины, ни искры, а может, и была искра, но сам Гедеон давно её потерял. Александрам Брандтнерам самое место в таких вот «для семейного просмотра», но они никогда не выходят на действительно большие экраны — это Гедеон для себя выводит как аксиому раз и навсегда.  
— Перестань дёргаться, говорю, — раздражённо говорит Хайнц тем же вечером, пока они отдыхают в одном из баров вечерней Вены. Он в чёрной рубашке, с сигарой в зубах, и на секунду между рёбер щемит от мысли, что вместе с Александром Брандтнером Гедеон потеряет и этого человека, и несколько лет дружбы, и привычные первые полосы утренних газет.  
— Я не дёргаюсь, — утверждает Гедеон, отбирая у него сигару.  
Когда пару месяцев спустя он ставит для себя точку и говорит — я ухожу, Хайнц почему-то ставит эту точку вместе с ним.  
В этот момент Гедеону начинает казаться, что есть в этом мире чуть более важные, чем новостные колонки, актёрские амбиции и успешные роли.  
Рекс окончен, Брандтнер окончен, Бёк тоже, и это немного больно — всё же сроднились за несколько лет, но важно другое, Хайнц — всё ещё Хайнц, и когда Хайнц улыбается, Гедеону всё ещё хочется улыбаться вместе с ним.


End file.
